1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to desk structures with adjustable angles, and more particularly, to a desk structure with adjustable angles, characterized in that: the desk structure with adjustable angles is for use with bulky and heavy OA office furniture, such as a desk; an angle-adjustment unit is coupled to the bottom of the desk and disposed beneath a desk board; and folding the desk entails performing positional release with the angle-adjustment unit, rotating the desk board by a predetermined inclination angle, and imposing a positional restriction on the angle-adjustment unit upon completion of the rotation thereof. Accordingly, one or more desks can be folded up each by a predetermined adjustable inclination angle and stacked up in a non-space-demanding direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional desks manufactured by the industrial sector feature desk combinations (such as OA desks, wooden office desks, and desks made of metal) serving a variety of purposes. In this regard, most of the desk combinations must be horizontally mounted in order to work. When users want to stop using the desk combinations, the users have to fold and put the desk legs of one and/or more desks under the desks in a manner that the desks face the same direction in order to save space when stacked up (wherein the desks capable of folding the legs thereof are mostly equipped with a desk board made of lightweight plastics or are compact desks, such as dining tables, tables for use in outdoor worship, and kitchen tables). Alternatively, the desks are not stacked up but are placed at the corners of a room (wherein the aforesaid desk are bulky and heavy desks which fall into the category of OA office furniture). As a result, the prior art is confronted with problems arising from the situation where one and/or more desks have to be stacked up when not in use.
Accordingly, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art: OA office furniture, such as desks, poses problems arising from the situation where the desks have to be stacked up when not in use. The present invention aims to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, by performing a simple operation to fold and stack the bulky and heavy desks without taking up much space.